Be Careful What You Wish For
by Red Haired Dame
Summary: When you wish, it's for something that you know won't come true. When Lucy wishes, it always comes true. Not all wishes should come true, and these wishes can't be taken back. Alex needs to be careful what he wishes for. First Class Havok/OC.


**Wishing Havoc**

**by RHD**

**a Havok/OC fic**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, so pay attention. I do not own anything X-men or anything affiliated with X-men, all I own is my OC Lucy Xavier.**

**Summary: When you wish, it's for something that you know won't come true. When Lucy wishes, it always comes true. Not all wishes should come true, and wishes aren't meant to be taken back. First Class Havok/OC.**

* * *

><p>As a small child, Lucy always knew she was different. Anything she wished to happen, always happened. And not in that spoiled little rich girl kind of way. She never asked, but she wished, wished in her mind. As a child, she relished in this fact, but as she got older, she began to question why people always did what she wanted, without even telling them about it.<p>

When she was nine she asked her Nanny why that was, and she hadn't the foggiest what Lucy was talking about, and sent her off to play in the garden. It wasn't until she was eleven and her cousin from America came to visit.

He was quite a bit older than her, at least seven years, their Aunt had stayed home to do business, but traveling with her cousin was their young ward, Raven. She seemed to be caught in the age right between Lucy and her cousin Charles. She seemed a bit plain, mousy brown hair, dull blue eyes, and a bit short. She looked like she was trying to look like Charles, but couldn't make it work like he could.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Charles Xavier, from New York," he said, smiling at her. She didn't make a face at him, just kept a blank expression as she stared up at him. She knew who he was, she'd been wanting to meet him for a long time. His photo was on mama's desk in her office. Well, papa's desk... mama used it now that he was gone.

"I know. I've been wishing to meet you for some time, it finally worked," she said brushing her own chocolate brown hair back. Unlike Raven, her brown hair and blue eyes seemed to reflect her cousins perfectly and cascaded down her back in loose curls.

Instead of the usual odd stairs she usually got for saying that her wishing worked, she received a peaceful smile from her older cousin.

"I know, I finally got the time to come visit you. I've been feeling your wishing for many years. You and I share more in genetics than just our similar appearances Lucy," Charles said. Lucy's blank face melted into a look of confusion, before her cousin's voice flooded her mind.

_'You and I are special, your wishing and my telepathy are mutations we received from our fathers,'_ his voiced echoed through her head. Lucy blinked once in mild confusion, before a smile spread across her face.

"So it's not coincidence then. Well Charlie, what about Raven? She like us too?" Lucy asked, her blank face forgotten like an old shoe. Now an easy giddiness settled on her face, showing her newfound trust in her cousin now that she knew that her wishing really was happening and she made it come true. She was special, and she loved it.

Looking slightly amused by the nickname, Charles turned towards the brunette standing off to the side. He smiled slightly and extended his hand towards Raven.

"Raven, why don't you show her how special you are?" he said as the gawky girl stepped forward sliding her hand into Charles. The girl smiled once, before her entire body seemed to shift. Lucy flinched back at the transformation, but leaned forward once Raven's skin settled down.

Standing in front of Lucy was an exact replica to her, right down to the bitten fingernails. Now the brown hair and blue eyes seemed angelic on Raven, rather than just plain.

"That's so nifty! Why isn't your power as keen as that Charlie?" she asked her cousin. Charles only smiled proudly. Lucy continued to fawn over Raven, circling her.

"Can you show me looking older? What about blonde? I've always wanted to go blonde but mama won't take me to get it colored," Lucy babbled, grinning excitedly at the girl. Raven seemed slightly astounded that the young girl could talk so much, but smiled once she realized that she was just fawning over her transformation skills. She obliged to the girl's wishes, showing the girl at age eighteen and transferring her hair to blonde.

Lucy's mouth dropped open to form an 'O'. "That is so NEAT!" she squealed, jumping up and down. Charles laughed, off to the side.

"I don't know Lucy, I like you better as a brunette. It doesn't suit you," he said. Lucy furrowed her brow, looking at him, then back at Raven's mimicry of her form.

"But look at Raven, she looks gorgeous," she said, gesturing towards the older-looking girl.

"That's with Raven's personality, your personality is perfect for a brunette, as you are," he reasoned with her gently. Lucy pouted, and looked up at Raven with her beautiful blonde hair with envy. She loved blonde hair, her friends all had blonde hair, why couldn't she? Then a thought struck her.

"Raven, if you can transform yourself, why do you choose a plain appearance? Is that what you really look like? What do you really look like? Can I see? I think you should go blonde forever! I love blonde hair, it's my favorite! Your plain appearance looks like you're trying too hard to look like Charlie, and you can't find a face to make it work," she said. Lucy was a bit of a chatterbox, if you let her, she could talk forever.

Raven turned her face away for a moment, before shrinking back to her original form that Lucy knew. She murmured something unintelligible that Lucy couldn't decipher. Charles was snickering a bit, and Lucy tossed a look of confusion to him.

"She wants to appear like she's related to me," he said, trying not to laugh anymore.

"Oh... Well that's alright I suppose, but why would you want to look like Charlie? He looks like he's got a stick shoved up his bum. You should be blonde, and tan, blue eyes still but a different color, darker, try looking like my blonde older sister, then you'll look like a relative of Charlie's and still have a face to go on! I've always wanted a sister! Dad died when I was four, so I couldn't get any younger siblings, and I was a cause for a shotgun wedding so of course I wouldn't have any older siblings. OH! I still need to see what you really look like! Since that form is only supposed to look like Charlie you have to have an original form! Can I see it? I really want to! Please?" Lucy begged. She talked so quickly, she barely even seemed to take a breath. She seemed so excited, like nothing could take her down for too long.

Raven froze for a moment, looking towards Charles for silent advice. He nodded once, seeming to convey a message to her, probably through her mind. Nervously, Raven took a deep breath and her skin began to shift again, turning a deep midnight blue and her hair turning to a magnificent bright red. Her skin had several raised patterns on it, creating intricate designs across her flesh. She was still wearing the outfit she had been wearing, but Lucy wondered if those designs were actually all over her body.

"Oh, you're beautiful," she said, her hands gathered over her mouth to cover its being wide open with shock. The blue chameleon seemed taken aback by the compliment, startled that someone had deemed this form beautiful.

"One of few," she murmured, before shifting back to a normal looking form. This time she looked a bit like the blonde Lucy she had transformed into earlier, except her face was rounder, her chest more perfect, and her eyes darker. She looked her own age, and Lucy hoped that she turned out as beautiful at this age as Raven looked.

"Well Lucy, this seems to have turned out more pleasantly than I could have hoped. I'm glad we finally got to become acquainted. Lucy smiled up at her cousin.

"I as well Charlie. And you too Raven, I really liked meeting you," she said grinning. She finally understood her gift, and she got to meet her cousin who was just like her. She couldn't be happier.

**~~~~~~~ Six Years Later ~~~~~~**

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shrieked Lucy's mother, throwing a book at the teenage girl. Lucy waved her hand and burnt the book into ash, but still flinched as if she hadn't done it at all. In the past two months, since the day her wish for a more offensive and defensive power to mutate came true, her mother had been on edge. She wasn't calm and peaceful like she'd been for Lucy's entire life, but rather like a ticking bomb. Lucy just wanted something to defend herself with against the gang that had sprouted up in Birmingham in the past few months. They frightened her, and she just wanted to make sure that she could defend herself if she got jumped by them.

"Mama, please!" Lucy begged, tears streaming down her face. Her mother said nothing, just hurled another book towards her. This was a larger book than the last one and Lucy flinched first, waving her hand second. Because she had flinched first, her aim wasn't as sharp and she only caught the book on fire, rather than making it turn to ash.

The book hit the ground by the curtains, and quickly caught them on fire. Her mother let out a shriek of rage.

"Look what you and your freak power did! You cause nothing but ruin in my life! It was you who killed your father! You brought misfortune over our household you abomination!" she howled. Sobs shook Lucy's thin frame as she loudly cried, heavy sobs choking her vocal chords.

"Please!" she cried, her throat tightening as she pleaded with her mother. What had gone wrong? She had only used her power to toast her sandwich. Why had her mother freaked out so much.

"You are no child of mine! I want you out of my house, I never want to see you again!" her mother shrieked. She crossed the room like a furious witch, shoving Lucy back towards the window. The flames were climbing higher up the wall, spreading to the expansive bookshelves. The smoke was trapping itself inside the rooms, bleeding into Lucy's throat. She coughed loudly, doubling over beside her mother, who seemed unaffected by the smoke or flames. All she seemed to focus on was the fact that her freak of a daughter was still in her presence.

She pushed Lucy again, harder this time, the force was enough to break the window behind her, and send Lucy flying through. In a panic, Lucy reached her hand for her mother, hoping that her mother would see what she did was wrong. But her mother did nothing, just stood there.

Because of her panicked state, her power flared up, and Lucy set her mother's hair on fire. Because of all the hair spray her mother used, it went up like a firework. The last thing Lucy heard before she hit the ground was her mother's screams of pain, and then everything went dark and silent.

**~~~~~~ LATER ~~~~~~**

Lucy heard before she saw. Heard the beepings of the machines, heard the small "thmps" of footsteps as people walked past, heard the sound of her own heart beating. Then her eyes opened, then closed again.

Who decided that bright white and bright lights were an appropriate combination for a person waking up?

She groaned loudly, and turned her head to the side, she wanted to go back to sleep now.

"Miss Xavier, we were wondering when you were going to wake up," a voice said, entering the room. Lucy peeled her eyes open again, peeking to see if she was facing away from anything that might blind her. Finding a neutral colored wall, she opened her bright blue eyes wider, but not wide enough to appear completely focused.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"It seems that your house was the target for some gang violence, and became the site of arson. You were found just outside your home with minor burns, smoke damage and bruising," the voice said. It took a few slow seconds for Lucy to process this. She was pushed from a second story window, and she was perfectly fine? Just burns, smoke damage, and bruising? Her blue eyes turned towards the doctor, finding an aged man with a receding hairline of gold and graying hair. A blonde. Well, he was a good choice of a doctor, who leaked her blonde fetish?

"Where's Mama?" she asked, looking around for her mother. She hoped the woman was okay, that she'd had a momentary lack of sanity and that she was okay, and that Lucy had imagined setting her hair on fire.

The doctor stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Miss Xavier, but your mother was in the house when it was set on fire. She didn't get out and time."

The silence following the doctor's words was deafening. What was he saying? He couldn't be insinuating that Lucy's mother was...

"Dr. Alfred, how is she?" a frantic voice stated as the hospital room door slammed open. Lucy sat up in surprise, though laid back down quickly after a mixture of nausea and exhaustion crashed over her.

"Are you her next of kin?" the doctor asked. Lucy didn't hear Charles answer, but instead felt a familiar presence prod her mind, searching for last night's events.

_'Lucy,'_ he said in her mind, sounding sorry. Why should he be sorry, he didn't kill his own mother, he didn't burn down the only home he'd ever known, he didn't have a freakish power that made people hate him.

Well, he did, but he hid it very well.

Lucy kept repeating the same phrase over and over in her head. Wanting- no, craving them to not be true;

_'It's all my fault.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was the first chapter for my latest fic. I fell in love with the movie when I finally got to see it.<strong>

**I couldn't see it when it came out because I had to go to camp and look after young girls. Yay camp counselor ness.**

**So tell me how you like it in a review please! I'm not above asking for them!**

**Peace, love, and ink,**

**RHD**_  
><em>


End file.
